Online publishing provides opportunities to make content available to the public more quickly and more cheaply than through traditional publishing channels. As a result, a large volume of online content can be made available at a scale that traditional publishing may find difficult to match. However, publishing large volumes of content places a burden on publishers to identify and prevent publication of inappropriate and/or illegal content. Manual classification may be time consuming while conventional automated classifiers may have difficulties determining the difference between appropriate content and inappropriate content. For example, an automated classifier may erroneously classify a biography or a psychotherapy textbook that describes sexual abuse as inappropriate content.